darkening_starsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Organization of the Swordsmen
The Swordsmen is a guild formed by the late Rebecca Harss made to keep elementals in check. The Swordsmen currently reside in Entherstia. Origins A long time ago, Rebecca Harss, the Death Elemental, realized that the elementals were to dangerous, and that they should be kept in check. So, she decided to form the Swordsmen to accomplish this task. A Swordsmen Guide to the Elemental Rebecca Harss initially wrote the book "A Swordsmen's Guide to the Elemental" as a way of teaching recruits about the elementals. The current leader is in charge of updating the guide in case they discover a new power or ability for an elemental. The guide has information on all the elementals except for Mystery. The guide, however, is missing some information, as it is all based on watching and observing elementals. Language The Swordsmen have a written language that they use to write letters so as to not let valuable information be disclosed to anyone who happens to find a Swordsmen document. It is not a spoken language. Swordsmen Headquarters Entherstia The Entherstia Swordsmen HQ is located here. Weapons Swords Living up to the guilds name, the every Swordsmen carries a sword with them. This sword can vary between type, like rapier or katana, and material, like metal or glass. Bows Most Swordsmen also carry a bow with them and about twenty arrows in their quiver. There are four different arrow types. Tranq Tranquilizer Arrows that work like Tranq Darts from modern day society. When they make contact with a target, the target will slowly fall asleep. The Tranquilizer can last from 5 mins to 1 hour, depending on how large the dose is. Explosive Explosive arrows explode when they come into contact with something or a lit aflame. Explosive arrows are ideal for taking on a Fire Elemental, as burning the arrow will result in an explosion. Metal Metal arrows are completely made of metal, say for the end. This arrow is also ideal for taking on a Fire Elemental, as it can't be burned. Glass Glass arrows are arrows that use a glass tip instead of a steel tip. Glass arrows are ideal for taking on a Metal Elemental, as they are unable to control the arrow. Notable Members Rebecca Harss Founder. *Rank: Leader *Weapon: Chokutō *Species: Human *Status: Deceased Alicia Harss A previous Leader. *Rank: Leader *Weapon: Rapier *Species: Human *Status: Presumed Dead Rylarth Alicia's Bodyguard. *Rank: Elite *Weapon: Tachi *Species: Cat Anthro *Status: Alive Ranks The Swordsmen have 6 distinct ranks. Novice The lowest rank, usually given to new members who have passed initiation. Novice's usually stay back at the HQ. Minor The rank given to a member when they are fit for the field. Minor's are allowed to engage in combat with hostiles Major The rank given to a Minor who has demonstrated great skill. Officer The rank given to you after showing you are capable of leading a group. Officer's generally lead small squads of Minors and Majors. Elite The Elite rank is given to those who show great prowess on the battlefield. They are given the task of body guarding the General's and Leader. They are usually silent. They can't take their masks off unless given permission. General The highest obtainable rank. General's have authority over all members of the Swordsmen besides themselves and the leader. Leader The Leader of the Swordsmen. This rank is only given to Harss's and is passed down through generations. Masks Swordsmen are known for wearing masks to signify rank by way of the masks markings. Once a Novice becomes a minor, they get the next ranks markings painted. Colors When graduating to Minor, a Novice can choose from six colors. These colors are red, blue, orange, purple, yellow, and green. Mask Ranks The markings for each rank are very distinct. Pictures can be seen below. Novice's Masks Minor's Masks Major's Masks Officer's Masks Elite Mask General's Masks Leader's Masks Category:Groups